Avi Quinn
Appearance Long, almost-black hair that reaches down to her mid back, with bangs that tend to fall into her right eye. Her eyes are a clear, piercing ice blue, which get bigger during a rage. Her skin is very pale and mostly unmarked, due to constantly being hidden under heavy armor. Her face is deceptively soft, despite the angles to her jaw. Past her face, there is no softness to her. She is a woman of a little above average height, at 5'8, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. Her waist tapers into a column rather than an hourglass, muscle definition etched into it, and her legs are also well-muscled, attached to wide, strong hips. Avi only goes without her dark armor, and full helm, in the privacy of her own room or among other Ash Warriors. If there is to be no fighting, she prefers soft linen clothing, uncaring of the color. Around her neck, tucked under her clothes, is the insignia of her disgraced family, one large crow at rest, stamped in black. Personality Intense but shy, skittish around nobles, has a great deal of anger. Focused and purposeful, reckless, desperate to prove herself, patriotic to the extreme. History Avi was born Aveline Dunn to the wife of a minor Bann two years before the end of the rebellion. For her family's participation, their bannorn was restored. For the next thirteen years, Aveline lead a charmed life, the eldest child of a respected, patriotic bann. At fifteen years old, all her good luck ended with the discovery that her father, who had instilled a deep love of Ferelden into her at an early age, was spying for the Orlesians. He was executed, and her family exiled. As her mother and infant brothers were escorted towards the border, Aveline was bribed out of the progression and, due to old connections of her mother's, sent to join the Ash Warriors, with instructions to redeem the name their father had tarnished so her family could return to Ferelden. Avi, as she changed her name to be, took this seriously, her anger over the betrayal of her father never quite leaving her. Having grown up fed on the tales of Maric and Loghain and Rowan, she became utterly committed to the task of clearing her family's name. She took most readily to two-handed weapons, the axe being her favorite, and wore full plate with a face-covering helm to keep her identity safe. The Ash Warriors, a tight-knit brotherhood, committed themselves to the goal as well. In time, Avi became one of their best fighters. Paired with her black mabari bitch, Veata, they were front-line terrors. Only Veata being needed to replenish the kennels kept Avi from Ostagar, the pups being born three weeks prior to the death of Cailan and the rout at Ostagar. Her rampant patriotism and desperation to reclaim the honor of her family compels her to believe the official story and her support falls sharply in the camp of Loghain and the crown. Gallery File:AviArt.png Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Ash Warriors Category:Fereldans